Shaco Fanfiction - The Demon Jester: My Story
by BloodyShaco
Summary: C-h-a-o-s. The rearrangement of these letters is the alleged inspiration for the creation of the name Shaco. Interestingly, not much is known about the mysterious and horrifying Demon Jester. This story is the truth, the real truth behind who Shaco is, and what makes him tick.
1. A False Overture

_Hehehe_

 _Hehehehe_

Hello there, friend.

I go by the name of Shaco.

 _Oh!_ Have you heard about me? I am so _flattered!_ Are you scared, just hearing the sound of my name?

Of course you are.

Everyone is scared of me. Nobody knows who I am, exactly.

All they know, all they've heard, are the rumors. Fearful whispers passed throughout towns and village, of a mad jester armed with only two daggers.

They say I am behind the sudden deaths and disappearances of many. _Maybe even you, someday._

 _Never caught by the authorities._

Not even _close._

They say that late at night, I find my victims. No one knows what exactly happens to them. Some are found after a few nights, staggering through the streets and squares babbling incoherently about jack-in-the-boxes and gore and terror. Others are never seen again. :)

 _It's really rather tragic~_

I leave no signs, no clues, other than the occasional clown paraphernalia that I leave at the scene, deliberately. A bowling pin here, a squirt flower there. _Always covered in blood. At least I'm consistent, eh?_

Hehe but the real, full truth, or as real as it gets anyway, is only known by myself. I'll tell you if you listen, but I'm not telling you why I'm telling you what I'm telling you, in fear of fearing you because I fear you so that you'll fear me! _Ohohoho! Confusion is exquisite._

So welcome to my world. Have lots of fun, and remember:

Whatever you do,

MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SURVIVE

 _MWAH!_


	2. Chapter 1: Under the Mask

_Heehee, welcome back!_ I hope you are _oh so excited_ to hear more about me. Today, I've decided... I'm going to talk about... Talk about...

...ugh. Okay, never mind. I guess I'm not gonna do this whole thing as the Shaco you probably know. I'm tired of this scary clown persona. _(takes off mask)_

Um, don't be too alarmed... Every clown is just a regular man under the gaudy outfit and makeup; you'd be surprised, really.

My real name is Sherman. Sherman A. Corsierre.

Heh, pretty damn grandiose name, wouldn't you say? I don't really like it, but nothing I can do at this point. But don't call me that. Call me Shiv. I go by that for most of the people who know me. You can probably tell that my stage name, or I guess now my alter ego, Shaco, just comes from mish-moshing the first letters of my name. Tells you a bit about the extent of my creative ability.

I'll be straight up, most of the rumors you've heard are a bit dramatized. A bit of horror story stuff added here, diabolical madman there, and I'm a household word for getting your kids to behave and go to bed quietly with wide eyes.

So... this is my story, I guess. The real story. I had a bit of time off, here in the Inn with nothing much to do other than go visit people and places with Jinx and maybe with some of my old friends. So I decided to compile the most memorable events in the past year or so, into this hextech sonic-capture documentation device that I bought during a visit to Piltover a week or so ago. Apparently it'll record everything I say in an eloquent manner. Don't know how exactly it works, but I trust that old Heim didn't rip me off. I hope you aren't too disappointed by the fact that I'm not actually a serial killer sadistic clown. Well, then again, you hardly know me. Maybe I am.

 _Plink._ A grimy drop of rainwater dripped on his face and silently slipped down his cheek, its path distorted by the boy's angular cheeks and jaw. His left eye twitched, and then opened. He carefully surveyed his immediate surroundings, making sure no one had entered while he slept. First thing he looked for was his knives, which were still sitting in the knapsack by the side of his bed, softly shining. The pair was always glinting, even when it was dark. It was a bit unnerving for the first few days after he had stol-ahem, found them, but after a while it became expected, almost reassuring to see their constant glow. Same musty room, what few pieces of furniture he had in their usual spots, same rugged cloths pinned to the deteriorating straw ceiling. Everything in place, the way he left it when he went to sleep. It wasn't too bad of a place once you got used to it, especially for Zaun.

 _Good, good_. The boy finally opened his other eye, stretched, and stood up, patting at his matted hair, a strikingly fair shade of blonde. Judging by the faint grayness of the sky, it was approaching dawn. _Another day, another ten hours at the grain mill._ He found it incredibly difficult to will himself to wash up and set out for the long day ahead. Finally mustering up enough energy, his body aching from the previous night, he tugged on his work clothes with a groan and turned on the faucet, washing his face with the chilling water, making his eyes squint.

"Hi Shermy. Where were you yesterday at night?" He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, but he did anyway, and looked at the reflection of his sister Phoebe through the mirror.

 _Phoebe's the only person who can get away with calling me that._

"Well, aren't you up a bit early? And uh.. I was out. You know, for work and stuff," Shiv responded, eyes averted to the sink. He hated lying to her, but he wasn't sure if he should tell his little sister about it. She was only turning nine next week, after all, if he wasn't mistaken. After a brief silence while washing his face, Shiv added, "Anyway, I'll be home on time today. There's probably food in the basket. See ya, later, P," he said, with a small smile as he walked through the door, grabbing his knives and slinging the knapsack behind his back as he stepped onto the dirt road.

 _What a long day._ It was late afternoon, the sun casting an idyllic orange glow on the roads and the rooftops of the town. _Zaun doesn't look half bad, in the sunset. Almost beautiful. As long as you're looking from far away, at least._ Rubbing his sore arms, spent from turning the mill all day, Shiv made his way toward the center of town, known primarily as the Heart of the Serpent by most of the townsfolk. It was a busy, bustling place, filled with merchants, shopkeepers, basically anyone who had something to buy or sell. He knew he could find decent prices for tonight's dinner. Today was the last workday of the month, and so Shiv had with him a pleasantly heavy purse filled with silver coins. He could hear the metallic jingle form his footsteps, and so he moved the purse to his knapsack, which contained his knives and a biscuit he hadn't eaten, among other things. First rule when it comes to bartering: Never show anyone how much money you have, or even give them a clue. Another thing was that he didn't want to get into any trouble with pickpockets or looters, as there were many rather uncomfortable situations that could fall upon a lone person with singing coins in his pocket.

Shiv had more than enough experience living the less-than-honest life before he worked at the mill. He used to be quite high up in a gang called the Southies, up until about a year ago when the pilties heard wind of their headquarters and raided their stockpile. His mates took off fast once they were eviscerated by the authorities, as a gang without a turf didn't really belong anywhere. He still wasn't sure who ratted, but he wasn't too sour anymore about it, as he hadn't suffered too much from the loss.

While approaching the Heart, Shiv was mildly intrigued by the numerous plumes of smoke that seemed to be emanating from the markets and taverns there. Occasionally the town would have a small outside cooking event, but he could already tell that this was definitely not just a small barbecue. Shiv heard more bustling and shouting form the area, and picked up his pace, his pulse rising. _What could be going on down there? Did the pilties come back?_ As he drew closer, he could make out multiple fires, and the silhouettes of shop owners and innkeepers frantically running about, trying to salvage their stores. And what he saw afterwards nearly made him freeze in his tracks, his eyes widening as his heart dropped.

There must have been at least fifty or sixty of Piltover's infamous patrol guards, torching the Zaunite building while brandishing their weapons, flooding the area like an oil spill in their black uniforms. Shiv could make out a pitifully scant resistance of Zaunite citizens forming, trying to slow the terrible advance of the guards with pitchforks, knives, and homemade weapons, but with little success. He saw one older man in the back of the line with a revolver, who seemed to be leading the civilians, feverishly pointing and shouting orders. His efforts seemed ultimately futile, however, as even in the few second Shiv watched the battle he could tell that the resistance was doing more running than fighting.

But as Shiv hoped, Zaun wasn't falling this easy, no matter how large the opposition was. From all around he felt the buzz of moving bodies, as scores of his fellow Zaunites, many of whom he recognized as gang members, quietly came to aid the effort. Southies, Northies, young and old, even little kids who looked too young to wield anything more than a slingshot, were all making their way towards the fire and smoke in middle of Zaun, a pained and yet fiercefully determined expression shared on all of their faces, which could mean nothing but that they ready to fight and kill to protect all that they had. Without a second thought, Shiv unsheathed his own knives from behind his back, and sprinted into the fight.

 _I guess I won't be home on time after all._

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this first expansion into the story, and that you've learned a bit more about the TRUTH behind Shaco's mysterious and horror-filled public identity. I apologize for the tremendous amount of exposition... I didn't see it coming myself, actually. I'll pack in a ton of action next chapter, so don't be too disappointed haha.**

 **So far, I'm pretty happy about the course that this story is taking, and am excited to write more. As always, thanks for reading, and I'll do my best to answer comments left by you guys.**

 **Also, I haven't fully fleshed out what do with this plot myself yet, so any suggestions will be seriously considered :) Thanks again guys, and I'll be posting again shortly.**

 **Best,**

 **BloodyShaco**


	3. Chapter 2: The Murderous Waltz

As he deftly unsheathed his blades and leapt across the field, quickly closing the distance to the front lines, Shiv felt a familiar thrill, his vision sharpening as he took a deep breath. It had been quite a while since he had last put his skills to use, and the adrenaline spike he now clearly felt was weirdly pleasurable, like catching up with an old friend. He picked up his pace and raced into the fray, as the chaos and violence engulfed him, the shouts of men and the shriek of steel on steel drowning out all other sound.

Reaching the heart of the onslaught, Shiv immediately began to assess his surroundings. The supply of manpower seemed to be reaching a sort of equilibrium , with a constant stream of Zaunites pushing against the advancing guards. The actual battle, however, was slowly but surely moving gradually into the city.

The pilties were gaining ground through sheer tactical superiority. It was obvious that these pilties had much more training in combat, both in individual skill and in their unyielding formation, than most of the civilians. What little ground was gained by Zaun was quickly retaken by the unrelenting front, pressing ever closer. The only area that seemed to be in Zaun's favor were the far left and right of the battle, where the more experienced Northies and Southies were utilizing their knowledge of the alleyways and walls to their advantage in a form of guerrilla warfare. The result was the creation of a hole in the weakened center of the front, and realizing this, the guards began to shoot through the lines of Zaunites like an exploding geyser. And the only thing between them and the rest of the unprotected city was... himself? as well as... Shiv looked behind him and saw a few little kids, about his sister's age, lugging rocks at the guards, their efforts valiant but largely ignored. He sighed.

Boy, was this going to get messy.

 **Action Scene! = =** Shiv immediately got to work, leaping onto the nearest guard, who was busy winding up a finishing blow on a downed comrade. After dispatching the man coldly and efficiently, running him through with both knives, he quickly jumped away from him to find that he was now surrounded, six guards closing in on him, sneers on their faces. _Shit_. Shiv closed his eyes, focusing as he felt the vibrations in the ground, caused by their footsteps. _Six people._ _Two, two, and two. Alright, here we go._ He instantly sidestepped an ax aimed vertically at his head as he reopened his eyes. _One._ He followed up with a deep stab in the back of his assailant, who had all but lost his balance from missing the blow, and with his free hand sliced into the chest of guard number two, at his right. Firmly planting both feet on their bodies, he jumped upwards into a backwards flip, the other four guards exactly where he predicted, in formation and charging straight at him, or more accurately, where he had been a moment ago. _The downside of formations, it makes you predictable._ At the peak of his flip, as he was upside down, he stabbed into the backs of the two middle pilties, and used the leverage to swing himself back down, legs straight out, kicking into their knees from behind. _Three and four._ The momentum from the kick launched the two men in front of him, dislodging his knives from their backs and throwing them into the first two. _Goal!_ Shiv found himself in perfect position, right in between the last pair of dumbstruck guards, and all it took was a raise of the arms to either side of him to finish them off as well. **End.**

All around him, people momentarily paused. Shiv was met with a horde of wide eyes and pointing fingers, even in the midst of battle. He heard both frightened and surprised whispers in the ranks of both sides. " _Could it be?"_ " _The Gleaming Blade is back!"_ _"I thought he was dead."_ But the guards quickly regained their composure, and his small victory did not last. Shiv's slight smile dropped as he watched dozens more guards pour in through the center, these ones armed with guns. He needed to stop the inflow of guards as soon as he could; the longer the hole was there, the less likely it was that they'd see the end of his fight. _But how?_ Shiv didn't even consider trying to take all on all of these men single-handedly. Six? Doable. Thirty? Not a chance. Despair began to creep up into him, as he came to the realization that there was very little that could be done. _Well, no matter what happens, I'm not going to go down without a killer fight._

It was that exact moment when he saw the downpour, not of rain but of missiles. Fiery flowers blossomed in the back lines of the pilties, taking out tens of guards at once. More bullets and rockets followed, in a seemingly unending barrage of utter destruction. And even through the ear-shattering symphony of exploding gunpowder, Shiv could hear a shrill, maniacal laugh, soaring above the noise. "AAAHAHAHAHA! TEAR EVERYTHING DOWN!" _Holy Shit. It's her._ He didn't have to turn around to see the electric blue braids, leather belts, the walking arsenal standing behind him to know who had finally come to the battle, but he did anyway. The two legends of Zaun, for the first time, locked eyes, and Shiv couldn't help but return the vicious grin. He then broke off, turning back around with an air of determination and prepared himself to go back in. _I guess we won't be losing this fight after all._

* * *

 **Attention all Shaco Clones,**

 **Please pay close attention to the action scene, and tell me what to do to improve on it in the comments if you'd like. It's my first time writing something like that, and I suspect that with this story there will be many more to come :), which I'm actually really looking forward to. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys are looking forward to the next one, especially with the new character introduction (Whoever could it be? Sona? xD) Anyway, see you guys next time.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-BloodyShaco**


End file.
